Always (A Harry Potter Fanfiction)
by PotterFeverForever1
Summary: What if Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley had twin sisters? The long lost sisters of Harry Potter and Ginny come to the wizarding world when they get their Hogwarts letters. They both live at an orphanage, lets see what happens. Updating Summary soon! We luv you all!
1. Chapter 1: Family

_**Always - A Harry Potter Fanfic**_

 **Written by: Awesome People.**

Alissa´s POV:

My name is Alissa Sky Potter.

My hand shakes as I look at the only picture I had of my family. My mother pregnant with me, my father his hand ruffling his son's hair, and my brother, black hair vibrant green eyes and a wide smile on his face. A tear slowly fell down my cheek. I didn't miss them….I couldn't. My parents were killed and my brother and I were separated.

For eleven years I had lived at Sirius Blacks ¨So your parents abandoned you¨ Orphanage. It wasn't as bad as you would think it was, I had friends but I constantly wished to see my brother. My brother whom had been there when my parents were killed. An evil wizard named Voldemort. A tap sounded on my window, I quickly walked across my room and open the window, letting the persistent owl in. I frowned not recognizing it and took the letter. I turned the envelope over and gasped. I got my HOGWARTS letter! I squealed for about a minute long. After I was done squealing I slit the letter open and took out the shopping list.

I quickly grabbed a bag and a wizarding newspaper then ran outside and catch the first bus towards Diagon alley. I sat down on the bus and pull from my bag the newspaper I had grabbed. I had only been reading for a few seconds before a tear rolls down my cheek. My brother had been through horrible experiences and I couldn't help him through it. I wiped my tears quickly not wanting strangers see my cry. The next thing I know a girl with ginger hair is standing in front of me.

"Um is this seat taken?" She asks quietly.

"No" I respond plainly looking at her. I wasn't really wanting to talk but she seemed a bit like she was also in my situation,lost, with nowhere to go.

"May I sit there?" I waited a bit before responding.

"Ehh why not I need someone to talk to" I smiled and patted the empty seat next to me.

"Hi, I'm Genevieve" She put her hand out in front of me.

"Alyssa." I shook her hand.

Scene Change Into Genevieve's Point of View

Genevieve's POV:

I pick up a picture that I had dreaded to look at for years. My family. The ones that abandoned me all those years ago. My brothers Fred, George, Ron, Charlie, Bill, and Percy. My parents Molly and Arthur. Lastly my twin sister Ginny the one I am dying to know but I know she will never see me as her sister. I finally got my Hogwarts letter the same year as Ginny did and now i'm supposed to walk in there like I don't know who they are. The thought pains me that I have to hide myself from my family. Well my true family that is. For the past eleven years I have been living at Sirius Black's "So Your Parents Abandoned You" Orphanage.

There I have meet some great people and well, some bad but it's been a fun experience. I put down the picture and wipe a tear that somehow started falling down my cheek and I walk down stairs. Each kid has their own little 2 story apartment so that they really get used to living in a big world alone plus it has a lot of privacy for no one to judge you. I sat down on my couch to see that Hogwarts semester was starting soon and that we needed to get our supplies soon. I ran back upstairs, grabbed my letter (with the list of supplies), and ran to catch a bus to Diagon Alley.

On the bus I saw a boy with scrawny glasses that were a few sizes too big and a LONG sweeter on even though it's summer and really hot. I skipped past him. Then I see a girl with bright green eyes and jet black hair. She was sitting in the back reading a newspaper with the new 11 year old boy everyone's obsessing over, Harry Potter, the boy with the lightning scar, I wish I was him. I mean my parents are still alive but they don't know I exist but his died by the same person who tried and couldn't kill him. Like how cool is that! I approached the girl and asked, "Um is this seat taken?"

"No" she responded plainly her eyes red which made it look like she was crying.

"May I sit there?" I waited her response. She looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"Ehh why not I need someone to talk to" And with that she patted the seat next to her signaling me to sit down with a small smile creeping on her face.

"Hi, i'm Genevieve," I put my hand in front of her.

"Alyssa" she shook my hand.

End of Chapter One

Authors Note:

Hello and welcome to the wonderful world of the Harry Potter fandom. Let us introduce ourselves. We are the Writing Wizards and we will be writing a fanfic about Harry and Ginny both having secret siblings that they didn't know about. We will update as fast as we can but we are in the middle of SBACs which are a major pain if you live in America. This was originally a freewrite we created in our Writer's Workshop elective but we would like to go farther with this book so please leave any suggestions in the comments if we need to improve anything. If you want to know more about us we will create a challenge book so we can go and answer any questions or challenges (As long as they are safe) you might have.

That's all for now dearies remember to always...

Vote

Comment

Like

Sincerely,

The Writing Wizards (O-O)


	2. Chapter 2: Bus rides are for Muggles

Genevieve's POV:

I sat down to my new friend. I've never had an actual friend before. I just had my music, that's the only thing that kept me going. 'Because I knew you, I have been changed for good.'I hummed one of my favorite songs.

" Is that 'For Good' from Wicked that you were humming?" Alyssa asked.

"Aw Shiz, you heard me, and yeah it is" I whispered. I have always been socially awkward and obsessed with musical theater songs, it's one of my secrets. " You want to listen?"

"Sure" I hand her a headphone.

 _We are revolting children living in revolting times we sing revolting songs, using revolting rhymes we'll be revolting children til our revoltings done, it' U, we are revolting._

"What song was that?" Alyssa stared at me with a weirded out face.

"Oh it's revolting children from Matilda"I say really fast looking down at my lap.

¨Hey it's okay I like it" she smiled at me. ¨What song is next?¨ She looked at my phone.

¨Um its ´Seasons of Love´ from Rent. I guess I´m a major theater geek." She laughed in her cute way.

¨London Train Station!" The conductor yelled from the front.

¨Thats my stop" I say to my new friend

¨Wow really? That's odd it's my stop as well." We smiled and hopped off the train.

Alyssa's' POV:

As soon as genevieve sat down she started humming. It was familiar, I vaguely remember hearing it once on a muggle radio.

"Is that 'For good' from wicked you were humming?" I ask her hoping that I didn't sound stupid. She sighed slightly looking slightly embarrassed.

"Aw shiz, you heard me, and yeah, it is." Genevieve offered me her earbud. "You want to listen?" I nodded slightly

"Sure." she hands me the earbud and I insert it gently into my ear holding it there because it wouldn't fit into my ear.

 _We are revolting children living in revolting times we sing revolting songs, using revolting rhymes we'll be revolting children til our revoltings done, it' U, we are revolting._

I frown "What song is that?" I ask her with a weird look on my face.

"Oh it's Revolting children by Matilda." She replied taking the earbud I held out to her.

"It was very interesting." I say taking my phone out of my pocket. I plug my earbuds in and pick a good song. "Want one?" I offer Genevieve an earbud. Just then a train whistle blows and a voice calls

"LONDON TRAIN STATION!"

"Oh, that's my stop." She says getting up.

"Wow really? That's odd it's my stop as well." I said as we smiled at each other and hopped off the train. We stood on the thing and walked to the thing. And did something .

Genevieve´s Point of view

WOW! London is beautiful! We turn onto Diagon Alley. I pause right infront of Alyssia.

¨Hey what's wrong?¨

¨It's our families¨

¨Genevieve?¨ My real mother questions

¨Mom?¨

¨Another one? Really Mom?¨ my brother Ron questions.

¨She looks just like me!¨ Ginny said.

¨That's because she is your twin,¨ My mom pulls me over to them.

¨Oh wait. Harry this is your sister Alyssa¨

¨I have a sister?¨ But my parents died,¨ Harry looked confused but happy.

"Yes but they were able to save her after moving you to a safer place.¨ My mom said.

¨Well are you guys ready to get our Hogwarts supplies?¨ Fred said trying to lift the mood.

¨YEAH!" Everyone says and we do a ´High School Musical Jump´.

Both girls Point of View:

¨This was our story and it's never going to be over. Life keeps on writing your story even after you die. Even if it never gets told your story will continue. So when your bored write. Write about something that happened recently so that your story gets told and people can remember your for the amazing things you do. ¨ We finish and we both bow, grinning at each other.

¨That was a beautiful presentation girls about how you met. Very good job girls¨Our professor said.

We sit down. Getting ready for our quidditch practice.


End file.
